Feel the Love
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel/companion to "Blessed," by melinda08. After writing a thank-you note to Elton John, David has an unexpected conversation with his mother. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **I can't thank Melinda (**melinda08**) enough for writing "Blessed" as a birthday story for me. Her knack for writing David stories never ceases to amaze me. And of course I was inspired to do something to say thank you, as well as to congratulate her on her recent life-changing event! :D I can only hope this lives up to the original!

David closed the door to his room and put in the _Lion King_ soundtrack CD. He looked once more at the signed picture from Elton John, still unable to believe it. This definitely deserved a thank-you note, he knew. His mom was forever making him write notes, every time Uncle Frasier sent a check for his birthday, or Aunt Roz and Alice made a point of taking him out to celebrate some achievement.

For a while, he just stared at his blank stationery, unsure of what to say. But then, his favorite song began to play. The Elton John version of "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" David smiled, remembering the way his parents always held each other closer during that part of the movie. Now inspired, he began to write.

_Dear Sir Elton John,_

_Thank you very much for the signed photo. My mom opened the envelope before I ever got home from school. She was crying when she gave it to me. But, then again, everything makes her cry these days. Dad says it's 'cause of the baby. _

_Any day now, I'm going to be a big brother. Dad says that's very important, because his older brother is also his best friend, my Uncle Frasier. But I sort of like being the baby of the family. I'm not sure I want to give that up. I guess I've got no choice, though. _

_I know that you're a very busy man, but I just thought I'd let you know that I suggested Zachary Levon for the baby's name, if it's a boy. My parents loved the idea. I sort of thought they'd go for it, because my mom's a huge fan of your music. (Remember, I sent you that picture when she was dressed up like you?) And my dad goes along with pretty much anything that makes her happy. _

_I'm going to take very good care of your signed photo. It's going on my bedroom wall, right next to my Math and Science awards. My mom's probably going to cry again when she sees it hanging there. _

_Thank you again! _

_David Crane_

Once he was satisfied with his letter, David put it away, making sure he'd remember to put it in the mailbox before he went to school the next morning. Then he walked back downstairs. His mom still sat in the same place she'd been when she gave him the letter. "Hey, Mom," he greeted her. "How's the baby doing?"

Daphne placed a hand on her stomach. "I think he likes your name suggestion. He was kicking up a storm a few minutes ago. Of course, that could mean he's just a football player like your Uncle Simon!" Daphne laughed.

David laughed too. He'd only met Uncle Simon once or twice, but the man seemed more like a big kid than an adult. "I'm glad you and Dad liked my idea. It seemed only fitting, since you love Elton John, and he sort of helped you and Dad get together and all."

"Oh, Sweetheart," Daphne said, smiling. She remembered the story her son had told Elton John about her dressing up like him for a party years ago. The idea that David had remembered it from his father's repeated tellings was touching beyond words. "I can't believe your dad told you that story. It seems so long ago now!"

David's only response was a shrug. "Dad's told me a bunch of stories about you. He told me how you two went to some dance together, and you were the most beautiful woman there."

The memory made Daphne smile. She certainly couldn't wear a sequined gown and dance the way she did that night. Not in this condition. "I suppose that in between me housework, and looking after you and your grandfather, I've forgotten all about those things. But it seems your father hasn't."

David shook his head. "He's even told me about he first time he saw you at Uncle Frasier's."

Once again, Daphne's mind was flooded with memories. "You're so much like your father," she remarked.

It wasn't the first time David had heard those words. He did have a bit of the Moon in him now and then, but his overall personality was definitely more like the Crane side of the family. He didn't quite know what to say to his mother's comment. So he just stood there, embarrassed.

"I know it's hard, giving up your place as the only child," Daphne continued. "But I hope you know how much your father and I love you. This baby's not going to take your place." She placed her hand once again on her growing stomach.

David felt an unexpected relief at her words. All he could do was smile.

"I know you're going to be an excellent big brother," Daphne said. "Perhaps one day, we can all tell your new little brother or sister all about how your father and I fell in love. It seems you know the stories about as well as we do!" She grinned.

"I'd like that," David replied. Somehow, his mom had made him feel a lot better about this new baby. He supposed this was why his dad fell in love with her, because she always knew just what to say.

No matter how many children she and Niles were blessed with, Daphne knew she couldn't have asked for a better firstborn. She pulled David into a tight hug. Her pregnancy didn't make that as easy as she might have liked. But it didn't matter, because she knew David had gotten the message. Her son was a blessing in so many ways. And this new little one to come would be an even grater blessing.

**The End**


End file.
